


So You're Gonna Have To Wait

by RaviJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Complete, Dean's being a prck, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean, by cold turkey, dominant cas, so Cas fixes it, wall slamming, which is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviJane/pseuds/RaviJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's started flirting with others again and thinks he can get away with it, but Cas has an idea how to punish him - keeping him on distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're Gonna Have To Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caslikesthemaccarena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caslikesthemaccarena).



> So I dedicate this to my bestie because she asked for it. I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I did ^^

_Stay calm_ , he told himself, just smile. He was watching the darkblonde man and the overdressed blonde female, who couldn't have looked faker if she'd tried. Cas himself had never quite understood what Dean found in women. Or generally, what anyone found in women. Like, of course he had female friends and women were nice and well dressed and all, but he wouldn't ever think of liking one like Dean did. He looked into his glass; recently, his boyfriend had been turning his attention to females a little more than the last five years and to be fair it quite worried him. Or rather, it made him angry. But Cas wasn't one to point that out. He'd just observe and smile friendly at her while smacking Dean's ass, marking his territory. “So... you mind giving me your number? See, we could meet up soon”. “Yeah, I happen to have a flat nearby, so we could skip the formalities”. Cas looked up just in time to see him leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

And that was when he decided he had enough.

Cas got up elegantly but with an expression that showed pure annoyance. “Sorry ma'am, but this guy happens to be taken”. The blonde looked at him in disbelief and Dean laughed it off. “See, my buddy here is drunk, meaning he's, you know, babbling nonsense, aha...”. “Oh my God, ew”, the chick spat, making a point in how stupid she really was and gave both of them a judging look (that actually looked like she was duckfacing) before storming out of the bar. “Oh come on, Cas”, Dean said, totally annoyed, “She was hot”. “Dean”. Cas looked at him angrily, but the younger one only shook his head. “Well, whatever”.

It's probably needless to say that they didn't talk for a week. It hadn't been Cas to start even though he would have been in the right, but Dean, who thought it was legitimate for him to flirt and set up an innuendo while being taken and being mad at his partner for interrupting it. The elder wasn't even sad about it – he knew Dean and that this would be ended by whom it had been started. He couldn't go without him for too long. But Cas knew how to play that game, too.

So it started with roses on the table that he put in a vase on the window pane, not mentioning them to Dean. Then little notes on his things or corny texts. He never replied. Dean then showed up at his door but Cas pretended to be so very busy and he really didn't have time to talk right now. So another week passed, much to Castiel's amusement. It was extraordinarily fun to him to tease his boyfriend like this. 

He knew Dean's routine by heart, so he knew even the exact moment in which Dean would leave the bar he watched Football games with his friends in. It was well after 11 so it was already dark and only the moon spent a little light down the alley. The younger one was very busy with his phone when suddenly, he was rammed into the brick wall behind him, his mouth covered by a hand he knew too damn well. “Mnpf”, he said but Cas didn't even grin. “Seriously, who have you been doing inside? Or, better yet, who blew you in the restrooms, huh? I know you, Dean Winchester and how impatient you get. So, you ain't been missing me, I s'pose?”. Before he could even explain himself, Cas had already smashed him against the next wall and when the moonlight hit his face, Dean could see the evil grin. “Believe me, I'll have my way with you one day or another”. And then he left, leaving Dean and his throbbing member breathlessly leaning against the wall.

When Cas awoke the next morning, he was pretty satisfied with himself. He poured water on the roses and sang to himself while he was getting ready. He had to look good all day, considering he had a plan. That plan included showing up at Dean's while he wasn't there and waiting for him to return. And then... the grin on his face widened. He was already enjoying this.

Dean groaned when he dropped down in his car. Usually, today, which was a Friday, he would drive over to Cas' place and stay the night, but they had had their fight, so he had to drive home alone. He considered listening to _All by myself_ for a second but shook his head laughing. His home was dark when he arrived, so he unlocked the door and turned on the light. He peeled out of his boots and jacket, dropping his sweater on a kitchen chair. Why care? Nobody was going to come over anyway. “Hello, Dean”. He jumped and turned around, only to be blindfolded and shoved roughly against the kitchen counter. “Cas, what the hell! First that thing in the alley, now this?! What's going on with you? We coulda talked this out, you know!”. Another thrust against the counter which made his coccyx ache. “Because you would never listen and claim you've been right all along”, he growled and Dean heard the sound of a belt being opened. “Wow, easy there, whatcha want with th-”. He understood soon enough when he felt the leather binding his wrists together. “Um, is this, I, some...”. Even though he couldn't see it, he felt Cas' shit-eating grin and it made him angry. “Cas come on. This is ridiculous, why don't we just -”. The elder had bitten down his neck and started sucking hard on the skin, making him shut up. “Fuck, Cas...”. “Shut the fuck up”, was all that he responded and Dean didn't know whether to concentrate on the lips on his neck or the hands undoing his belt. He couldn't see anything and it was driving him crazy. Also, he couldn't touch him. It made his body ache with need and he had to hide it or Cas would hold it against him forever. 

His jeans fell to the floor and Castiel's lips moved downward; even though his shirt remained, his lips left goosebumps wherever they went. “Cas...”. “Shut up!”, he repeated and slapped his butt. “I'm gonna tell you when to talk”. With that, he pulled down the black briefs Dean was wearing and grinned at his dick – he was hard and leaking. “Wow yeah, you are so so turned off right now”. He grumbled something incomprehensible and gasped, when Cas licked off the droplet of pre-cum. “Yeah, now you may make all kinds of pretty noises”, he purred and took Dean all in. The younger rolled his head back and let his jaw drop because Cas hadn't done this in ages even though he was really damn good at it. He didn't waste time, either; after swirling his tongue around the head for just a tad too long to be bearable, he started deepthroating him without a warning. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, _Cas_ ”. The tension that had been building up for too long started boiling again, especially when Cas varied between a super fast pace and taking it so slow Dean almost dropped out of his mouth. The belt around his wrists was leaving red marks because he was trying to get them free and he was desperate for vision. When Cas picked up speed again, Dean let out a wail – he started to feel the white hot pit boil in his lower abdomen. “Cas, I'm not gonna last”. Castiel grinned and mumbled, “And I don't want you to, you annoying slut”. With that, Dean's dam broke and it almost felt like he was going to faint because the orgasm that had been lingering in him for days hit him so hard. He heard Cas swallow while he tried to steady his breath. “That was really, really awesome, you sonofabitch”. Cas took down the blindfold and the light was way too bright for his state. “Don't insult my mum or you'll never get out of here”. With those words, he undid the belt around Dean's hands, pecked him on the lips and left. The younger stared after him, quite confused about what would happen next.

Shortly after he'd gotten dressed and cleaned up, his phone buzzed. _See you in two weeks, I'm on a business trip to Chicago_. Dean groaned and dropped down on the couch. “Well, fuck you, too”.


End file.
